U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,073 assigned to Deere & Company entitled “Closing Wheels Adjustment Mechanism” is relevant prior art and incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,717 issued to H. Martin entitled “Furrow Closing Device” is also relevant prior art and incorporated by reference herein.